


Reunion

by sinigangtrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Cat Ears, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Clubbing, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, F/M, Gay Male Character, Handcuffs, Hetalia Kink Meme, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Rave, Reunions, Riding, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Teasing, University, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinigangtrash/pseuds/sinigangtrash
Summary: Lovino and Antonio are childhood friends - or rather, lovers - who had known each other since they were about four and five years old. But during third grade, Lovino moves back to his homeplace in Italy - leaving Antonio to write him letters.By the time they were twelve, Lovino suddenly stopped writing back.And now Antonio is a university student, still eager to find out what happened to Lovino, after more than eight years of not seeing him.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

_The two small boys - each about nine or ten years old - scampered up the treehouse, the younger one nearly falling on top of the other - in the haste of all the running._

_“Why do you have to leave, Lovino?” the taller boy asked, his lip quivering. “I don’t want you to go. We’ve known each other since we were four or so.”_

_“Well, what makes you think I wanna leave, anyway?” Lovino mumbled, puffing out his cheeks. “My mom says we have to move house, and I’m gonna move schools. It sucks, Antonio.”_

_Antonio shrugged. “No big deal - I can just visit you.”_

_Lovino shook his head. “You can’t. I’m gonna be on the other side of the world.”_

_“What the heck? Why?”_

_“Dunno.”_

_Antonio gave a little sigh, wiping away any sign of tears. “W-we can try to keep in touch, right? Get each others’ phone numbers…and stuff.”_

_“I don’t have a phone,” Lovino snorted. “My parents said I couldn’t get one until I’m in sixth grade.”_

_“Sixth grade? That’s like…two years away.”_

_“I know.” He rolled his eyes, moving closer to him. “M-Mom also doesn’t really like the idea of me liking you in this way - she thinks it’s a phase. It’s not that she’s against it, she just thinks it’s weird and that it’s just me being a kid.”_

_Antonio raised his eyebrows. “That you want to live with me when we’re older? And get married?”_

_“Yeah, she thinks it’s just some dream of mine that I’ll eventually give up on. Is it really that weird? Because we’re both boys?” Lovino frowned. “It doesn’t make sense.”_

_“It really doesn’t,” Antonio sighed. He sat up, and began to climb down the treehouse. “I gotta go - my mom is probably waiting for me right now. When are you moving?”_

_“Tomorrow,” Lovino said. “Early in the morning.”_

_“Then I’d probably be asleep. Come down.”_

_Lovino did so, and ran into Antonio’s arms. Antonio gave a little sniffle, hugging his best friend tightly. “I’ll write to you. The letters won’t stop coming, I swear.”_

_“Cross your heart, hope to die?” Antonio ran his fingers through Lovino’s soft dark brown hair, accidentally brushing his fingertips across the sensitive, prominent curl resting on top of his hair. Antonio never really knew what got Lovino so riled up about that particular curl - he had always been like that, from the day the had met._

_“Yeah, and also - don’t touch the curl, dammit.”_

_“Oops, you said a bad word.”_

_Lovino grinned, making the little gap in between his front teeth visible. “See ya.”_

_“Yeah, see ya.” Antonio smiled back, and walked off. _

_For years, the two boys wrote letters to each other - calling each other over the phone every now and then. _

_But by the time Antonio had started his first year of middle school, the letters had stopped coming. _

\--

**~eight years later~**

\--

“Ah, today was tiring, wasn’t it, Francis?” Antonio sighed, grinning at his friend. “Man, Alfred really did get chewed out today by the prof, ahaha~”

The blond man tied his shoulder-length hair into a low ponytail, glancing down at his notes. “Did you really get accepted into that job you applied for? Just like that?”

“Yeah! I guess it was just luck.”

“Impressive,” Francis said, nodding. “Gilbert recently got a job at a club, actually. He’s a bartender now.”

“Wow,” Antonio gasped. “We should go, just to support him. Are you free tonight? At 7:00 PM?”

The French man snorted in mock outrage. “7:00 PM is too early for guys like us, Antonio. You’ve finished everything you needed to do this week, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Then let’s go for 9:00 PM,” Francis said, giving a wink. “Girls like going out late. Oh, and guys too, if that’s your thing. Personally, I don’t mind either way - love is love.”

Antonio blushed. “Well…”

“Give him up already,” Francis groaned. “He was your childhood love. The last time you two ever spoke was seven years ago or so. He’s not worth your time if he decided to just give up on you like that.”

“Maybe he lost touch,” Antonio said. “Maybe his parents changed phone numbers, or they moved again…to another country.”

“Forget him, Antonio. You’re only hurting yourself, _mon ami.”_

Antonio bit his lip, before giving a slight nod. “Well…it wouldn’t hurt to move on, I guess. If that’s really the case.”

“I’m proud of you, then!” Francis grinned. “So, 9:00 PM tonight? We can stay as long as we want - it’s a club, after all. Are you into raves?”

“Sure,” Antonio said, not even half aware of what to expect. “All good.”

\--

The music boomed throughout the inside of the club, vivid lights casting vibrant colors across the room. Antonio followed Francis to the front of the room - Gilbert seemed to be on his break.

“Hey,” the albino said, walking over to greet his friends. “What’s up?”

“So, how does it feel to have an actual job for once in your life?” Francis teased. Throughout high school, Gilbert had been unemployed - while everyone else had gone to get part time jobs - some even opting for two. Hell, even the least studious guy in their grade - Alfred - had gotten a job at McDonald’s during ninth grade.

“You’re just jealous you aren’t able to see cute girls at your workplace every day,” Gilbert snorted. “And I work at night, too - I always see this hot brunette chick around here - I think she’s one of the strippers, but that’s not what matters. She’s cool, that’s all.” Antonio could’ve sworn he saw Gilbert blush. “How awesome is that?”

“Pretty awesome, I guess,” Antonio laughed. “Anyway, I’m gonna, uh…go sit over he-“

“Woah, check that out,” Francis said, staring at what appeared to be the figure of a slender woman, walking towards two men at a table. “Pretty hot.”

“Oh, that’s the new guy,” Gilbert mumbled. “He’s been pretty popular lately.”

Antonio and Francis exchanged confused and shocked looks, before staring back at Gilbert. “He…?”

“Yeah, he’s one of the male strippers, but he’s popular around guys, too. Probably because he’s feminine and all that. He’s alright.”

The boy walked over to a pole, caressing it ever-so-lightly with his fingertips, lifting up a leg. Antonio raised his eyebrows. “How does he dance like that in…heels?”

“Because he’s a stripper, dumbass,” Gilbert said, giving a snort of laughter. “Go talk to him if you want. He’s kinda wild.”

“Woah.”

“Go get him, Antonio,” Francis cheered.

\--

_He’s pretty hot, I guess_, Antonio thought to himself, approaching the feminine man. “H-hi…”

The boy turned around, glaring at him. His large, sharp hazel eyes scanned Antonio up and down, before he loosened his grip on the metal pole. “Speak up, jerk. I can’t hear what you’re saying. Such a shame - such a handsome man with potential - yet your words are weak. Tch.”

Antonio felt his cheeks get hot, as he took a quick glance back at Francis and Gilbert, who were both watching him from a few meters away. He looked back at the man, his cheeks reddening. “S-sorry. Um…I heard you’re new here. M-my na-“

“Dance with me.”

“I-I’m sorry?” Antonio’s eyes widened in mild astonishment. The boy sighed in frustration again - making it clear to Antonio that he certainly had a short temper.

“I said _dance with me_, you bastard.” He took off his heels, tossing them aside to put on some boots. “My shift is over for tonight, because I said that I’d leave early to finish some…work…for one of my courses.”

“Oh, are you a university student, too?”

“Yeah…but I don’t see why that’s any of your concern, nosy bastard.”

“Ah, sorry.” Antonio grinned. “So, uh…where do we…dance?”

“…”

“…?”

The stripper frowned. “You’re new here, aren’t you? Really, I should’ve been the first one to ask that question. You’ve never heard of a rave?”

“I-I guess not,” Antonio admitted. “Sorry…”

“It’s fine, you know. I’m not mad or anything. You’re…not too bad. Pretty cute.”

Antonio blushed at the compliment, hardly believing that this gorgeous man just called him cute. Then again, this boy was a stripper. It was kind of his job. Nothing about his feelings were real.

“Don’t cry, dammit. I wanna dance, not give you meaningless words of affection.”

“O-okay.” The two walked towards the crowd of mostly drunken people, dancing and drinking until they fell to the ground.

\--

“Y-you’re actually a good dancer,” the boy giggled - already wasted from all the alcohol and tension. “I thought you were some wimp.”

“There’s…something familiar about you,” Antonio said. “Have we met?”

“We probably go to the same university,” the boy replied. “I can’t really tell who you are - the lighting’s fucked up in here. I can’t really see your face that well, but I don’t know about you. I go to the university close to here. It’s about ten minutes walking distance from here.”

“Oh, then I go to the same one,” Antonio said, nodding. “I…I think I have to go soon, though…I need to study.”

“Are you serious? You study?”

“Yeah…you’d know, right? Anyway, tonight was…nice.” Antonio hugged the boy, then suddenly realized he was slipping from his grasp. “H-hey…are you oka-“

“I’m fucking wasted,” the boy replied, his voice slurred. “Can you…drrriiivvveee…mee…to the dormrmrmmrrmrmrmmrsadsjkajdlskj…”

“Sure,” Antonio sighed. The last thing he needed was for the stubborn boy to throw a tantrum over not getting his way. Besides, he was cute.

Though he didn’t want to admit it, Antonio fell in love with the boy at first sight - though he didn’t know why. There just was something familiar about him.

Well, sure - his childhood friend Lovino had wavy brown hair much like this boy, and a sassy personality too, at that. But…

Antonio sighed to himself. He needed to let Lovino go. It had been years since they last saw each other. Regardless of if this stripper was Lovino or not, he wouldn’t even know Antonio anymore.

_“…Toniosdajdkhsnasnss......…” _the boy mumbled, resting his face into Antonio’s chest. Antonio felt his heart rate speed up, and he looked down.

“What…did you just say…?” Antonio asked.

“S-sorry, I just thought of someone from school. You gonna drive me, or _notnttttntntnnntntt….?” _

“Sorry, I’ll go get the car ready. C’mon, I’ll help you up.”

\--

“So this is your dorm?” Antonio asked. “Wait…you’re Alfred’s roommate?”

The boy barely answered - he was almost falling asleep - but he gave a small nod. Antonio raised his eyebrows. “Okay, then. I’ll carry you inside, okay? You can barely stand up, ahaha…I’d feel bad if I had just let you make your own way into your dorm…”

Antonio picked him up, walking into the room - which was empty. Alfred must be over at a _friend’s house,_ he thought to himself.

He laid the boy onto the bed, blushing a little. This felt…weird. Like it was something he shouldn’t be doing. But he was just helping out a friend - and that was all.

“So…what’s your name…?” Antonio asked. The boy opened his eyes.

“…Lovino,” he replied, putting a hand to his forehead. “Lovino Vargas. You?”

Antonio’s heart skipped a beat, hardly believing any of this. “Y-You don’t…remember me…?”

“What?” Lovino could barely think. “You…”

The realization suddenly hit him, and he doubled over. Antonio gave a small smile, taking Lovino’s hands into his. “It’s been a while, Lovi.”

**“Oh my God,”** Lovino stammered, sitting up. “A-Antonio…God, it’s been so long. I could barely recognise you…I mean, you seemed familiar, but…but…it’s been years, and you’ve changed so much…I…_Fuck.”_

Antonio grinned. “It’s alright, you know. I knew I’d see you again eventually-“

“No, it’s not alright,” Lovino snapped. “This was our first meeting in over eight years - and you met me at my job - and found out I work as a stripper, and, and…it’s so fucking gay. It’s not me. I’m not…” Tears rolled down his red cheeks, and he looked down in embarrassment and shame. “I’m…not the Lovino you knew during our childhood. I’m a fucking _slut.”_

“Lovino, you really haven’t changed a bit,” Antonio sighed. “C’mon, don’t cry. I still love you the sa- I mean….I still **_like_** you the same.”

_“Like?”_ Lovino mumbled. “You nearly said _‘love’. _I’m not stupid, dumbass. I heard you.”

“It just feels wrong,” Antonio sighed, lying down beside him. “It’s been so long, and I still haven’t moved on. I still love you, after all this time. I figured you’d be mad. I-“

Lovino cut him off, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. He pulled back, sucking in a breath. “You’re so stupid. You never gave up.”

“I know,” Antonio whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop,” Lovino said. “Just stop talking.” He kissed Antonio again, this time on the forehead. “I want this moment to fucking last. I’ve wanted to do this for so long. To see you again, and kiss you all over like this. I never gave up, either.”

“B-But…” Slightly confused, Antonio leaned a little away from him. “I-I thought you…”

“Have a boyfriend? A girlfriend? Had sex?” Lovino teased. “I may be a nineteen-year old stripper, Antonio, but I can assure you I’m still single - and a virgin. When I say I never gave up on you, I fucking meant it.” He slid his hands up Antonio’s shirt, a playful smirk spreading across his face. “Of course, I’m ready whenever.”

“H-hold on,” Antonio stammered, inching back. “W-we just met today, after eight years. A-a-and n-now we’re gonna…”

“I’m joking,” Lovino snorted. “I wasn’t being serious. We haven’t even started dating.”

“So…”

“Alfred isn’t coming back tonight,” Lovino said, leaning in closer to Antonio, taking his hands into his own. “I’m gonna be all alone…”

“Fine, I’ll stay with you,” Antonio laughed. “So…do you just want me to sleep over th-“

“Babe,” Lovino said, making Antonio blush at the name. “We’ve been in love since childhood, and we still are. Sleep with me. In the non-sexual way, of course. I wanna be in your arms. Alfred won’t care.”

“You’re still so cute,” Antonio sighed, stroking Lovino’s hair. “You haven’t changed, my darling. I’ve dreamed of this for so long…and you’ve become so beautiful, too…”

“Let’s…go out tomorrow,” Lovino whispered. “After our classes. I wanna relive our relationship. Experience what I had only seen in my dreams. We aren’t kids anymore, Antonio. It’s not like we’re restricted to only hugging and giving each other little kisses on the cheek.”

Antonio grinned. “So…date tomorrow, after classes finish?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m tired, so I’m gonna sleep, ahaha…”

Lovino pressed himself close to Antonio, blushing at the contact. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after their reunion, Lovino and Antonio get...closer to each other - in more than just one or two ways.
> 
> (Slight smut at the end. Antonio is an oblivious dork and Lovino is a bratty whore who also wants hugs and kisses.)

\--

** _~one day after the previous events of chapter 1~_ **

-

“So…you’re gay?” Antonio asked Lovino, holding his hand. Lovino grinned.

“What do you think?”

“I just didn’t expect it, I guess,” Antonio laughed. “I figured you might’ve already forgotten about me.”

Lovino sighed. “You thought about me every day, didn’t you?” He toyed with the frills of his dress, trying to tease Antonio.

“W-well…” Antonio’s face went red, and Lovino giggled.

“Don’t worry, me too. I practically got horny just thinking about how much of a glow up you must’ve had over the years.” Lovino stuck out his tongue. “Just kidding. _Unless…”_ He smirked, raising his eyebrows.

Antonio snorted. “I’m not sure anymore on whether you’re actually kidding or not.”

“Fine, I finger myself every now and then, but what do you expect?” Lovino laughed.

“Do you even _like_ your job?” Antonio asked, blushing a little. “Just a question. I don’t mean to be rude.”

“Not really,” Lovino mumbled, sucking in a breath. “I don’t really like the thought of other people drooling over my body, unless it’s…” Lovino’s face went red. “Yeah, I should stop talking.”

Antonio laughed. “You’re so funny, darling.”

Lovino’s face was still red, slightly embarrassed by the sudden outburst. “S-sorry. I’m just so overwhelmed to finally be with you again, dammit…”

“It’s alright,” Antonio replied, squeezing his hand. “Ah, my _beautiful_ Lovino…”

“You’re acting like we’re newlyweds or something,” Lovino snorted, glaring at him. After all, it had only been a day since they had reunited - and Antonio was already acting like this. “Don’t…do anything just for me, even if you’re not up for it.”

“What do you mean?”

Lovino bit his lip, withdrawing his hand from Antonio’s. “I mean…don’t _force_ yourself or anything. I’m…I’m all up for sleeping with you and all that, but…it’s too early, Antonio. We’ve known each other for ages, I know. But I don’t think you’re ready. Point is, stop ignoring your own feelings, okay?”

“God…” Antonio ran a hand through his hair, letting out an exasperated sigh. “You know me too well, even after all these years…”

“You’ve always been that way,” Lovino said. “It’s my duty to give as many fucks as I can about you - I’m your boyfriend, after all.” He pressed his lips against Antonio’s, giving a little smirk.

Antonio couldn’t help but blush. “Y-you’ve definitely become more bold in your actions, too, then…”

“Huh?” Lovino snorted. “No, that’s just me being a hoe. Again, my fucking job.” He walked over to stand in front of Antonio, striking a sassy pose.

“You queen,” Antonio laughed. “Such a diva.”

\--

“Oh, you’re in one of my classes? I never knew…”

Lovino nodded, biting his lip. He propped himself onto his bed, rolling around. “I’ve been…living alone for the past few years or so. My parents live with my other little brother back in Italy, but Feliciano lives here in America. He and I used to live in this apartment together, before his…” He gritted his teeth, cringing in frustration. “Before his…potato bastard of a boyfriend allowed him to move in. And now they’re living together. Fucking pathetic.”

“I think it’s kind of sweet,” Antonio laughed. “He’s like a part of their family now.”

“It’s not sweet,” Lovino objected, glaring at him. “Feliciano is only sixteen. Anything could happen to him. He’s my little brother, and it’s my duty to fucking protect him, dammit.” He took off his cropped shirt, before undoing the clasps of his sports bra. “What’re you looking at, _whore_?”

Antonio couldn’t help but chuckle at the new remark. “Ah, I didn’t know you wore…”

“Bras? Oh, yeah.” Lovino’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and he gave a little shrug. “I’m…genderfluid, so it doesn’t really matter to me.”

“What pronouns do you prefer?” Antonio asked. “Or…are you alright with anything?” Lovino nodded, and Antonio grinned. “Okay, so you don’t mind if I switch your pronouns every now and then?” Lovino shook his head. Sometimes, Antonio really didn’t know when to stop asking so many questions. Not that it was a bad thing, of course.

Sighing in exasperation, Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio, pulling him over his own body. “You know, my parents aren’t actually homophobic or anything. They sort of always knew I was gay, actually. The only thing that was bothering them was how I identify as genderfluid. They didn’t care that I was fine with them continuing to use male pronouns, they were just…afraid to lose their son, I guess. They thought the media was corrupting - that I was dragging myself into ‘trends’. Which is totally _bullshit_, of course - considering the LGBTQIA+ community was never supposed to be a trend in the first place. It’s just…how I am.” Lovino tossed the sports bra across the room, moving in closer to Antonio.

Antonio blushed at the contact, and caressed the side of Lovino’s face. “And I love the way you are, my darling. And I don’t care that I’m already talking like this, even though it was only yesterday that we reunited with each other.”

“What a fucking _sap_ you are,” Lovino giggled, hugging him tighter. “God, I love you so, _so_, fucking much…”

\--

** _~two months later~_ **

\--

“I hate this. Sometimes I’m so fucking tempted to just drop out of university, dammit.”

“You’re just stressed,” Antonio assured his boyfriend, stroking his hair. “It’s no reason to drop out of such a big part of your life like university. I can help y-“

“You _always_ help me,” Lovino sobbed. “And I rarely have anything to do for you in return, too. I feel so fucking bad, you know? I don’t think you understand. I wanna be able to do shit on my own, but…I’m so fucking stupid. I can’t do anything, and I always fuck everything up.”

Antonio shook his head. It was a good thing the library was empty - Lovino was having yet another mental breakdown, and it wasn’t any better than any of his previous ones. The poor boy had always been a crybaby, ever since he was still a small child, too. “You’re not stupid, Lovino. You just don’t have enough faith in yourself. Also, you need to take breaks every now and then. Lately, you’ve been stressing over your studies so much. It’s been almost a month since we last did anything truly romantic.”

And that was the truth - and Lovino knew. The two hadn’t even had sex yet, despite being lovers for such a long time. The large gap in the time of not seeing each other didn’t even matter anymore - regardless of that, they had still been childhood sweethearts at one point - for years, too. Not to mention how flirtatious Lovino had been during their reunion two months ago, too.

“C’mon.” Lovino stood up, wiping his tears.

“What?”

“I’m leaving. To go home. Alfred’s holding a birthday party at our dorm for his boyfriend - and I _don’t_ wanna be there for it, dammit.”

“Oh…okay.”

“Besides,” Lovino said, picking up his bag, “I want to…spend time with you…and relax. I’m tired.”

“Relax…?” Antonio asked. Lovino glared at him, annoyed that he still didn’t get what he was trying to say. Antonio then gasped, and nodded. “Ohhh. Sex…?”

“One thing you need to take note of,” Lovino said, leaning closer to him, “you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“But-“

** _“Don’t. Force. Yourself.”_ **

Antonio giggled. “But I’ve always wanted to for a while now, Lovino! I just didn’t know how to tell you, ahaha…”

“Then why are we still here, in the library?” Lovino snorted. “C’mon.”

“…?” Antonio gave a confused smile, and Lovino groaned again.

“Do you want to have sex, or study like the fucking _boomer_ you are?”

\--

_“Mmph-!”_

Slamming the door shut behind both of them, Antonio pinned Lovino to the wall, kissing him passionately. He groped his chest, making Lovino give a little squeal. Amused by the sudden noise of his adorable lover, Antonio lifted Lovino’s bangs, to plant a kiss on his forehead.

“Your idea of…relaxing- _hahh_\- …is…interesting, darling,” Antonio breathed in between kisses, his hands practically all over his boyfriend.

Lovino moaned, bucking his hips against Antonio’s. “A-about time we did this, too…dammit.” His hands traveled over to the top of his jeans, unbuckling the belt and unbuttoning his pants. He kicked them off, slipping his hand down his boxer briefs to pleasure himself.

“God, you’re such a _slut_,” Antonio sighed, leaning over to suck on Lovino’s neck. He lifted his lips from the soft skin, stopping to trail tiny kisses across it, over to his chest. Lovino flushed a bright red, covering his chest with his arms - as if he were a woman hiding her breasts. Antonio gave a little chuckle. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Lovino. We’ve known each other for years - I’ve already seen you naked more than a hundred times.”

“B-but that was when we were kids,” Lovino stammered. “T-this is different…I’m so fucking _fat_, too, and-“

“Don’t you **_dare_** call yourself fat,” Antonio said in a stern tone, cutting him off. “You’re perfectly slim. We just went to the beach last week, remember? I saw nearly everything. The only things covering you were your-“

“B-but my thighs…”

“I always had a thing for slightly bigger thighs, anyway,” Antonio said, a dorky, adorable grin spreading across his face. “Your thighs aren’t even bad, Lovino! They’re so, _so_, cute! Just like the rest of you!”

Lovino snorted. “Okay, I get it - you have a _thigh fetish.”_

**_“W-what?!” _**A look of horror replaced the smile on Antonio’s face. “T_-_that’s not what I meant…!”

“Fuck me already, will you?”

“Ah, yes…”

As he watched Antonio blush in embarrassment whilst trying to find out what to do next, Lovino couldn’t help but crack a small smile. _Antonio really is a dork, _he thought to himself. _A fucking adorable dork, too._

Antonio bit his lip, and stood up. “Lovino…”

“What? H-_hey_-“

He picked Lovino up, and proceeded to carry him over to the bed. Lovino giggled, wrapping his arms around Antonio.

“You’re so _weird_,” he laughed.

Antonio gasped in mock outrage. “You’re the one who didn’t think of the fact that we can’t have sex in the hallway, darling! And _I’m_ weird?”

“Who said we couldn’t?” Lovino teased, his lips curling up into a little smirk. “And you said you already _bedded_ with previous people before me? You obviously haven’t watched enough porn, hon.”

“I was sixteen,” Antonio snorted. “And it’s our first time doing it together, baby. I think it should be…special.”

“So…” Lovino rolled over, kicking his legs into the air, a slightly bored and unconvinced expression on his face. “…no hallway sex?”

“Not for our first time.”

“…Bed?”

** _“Bed.”_ **

** **

_Silence._

And then Lovino began to tremble, before bursting into a mass of giggles. “Oh, my God. The look on your face, Antonio! You looked so scary and serious - it’s fucking hilarious. I’m just kidding, stupid.”

Antonio gave a sigh of relief. “Lovino, what am I to do with you…”

“I’ll tell you what to do with me-“

“Is this another prank?”

The smaller man glared at him, before lying down on his back, holding his arms out to him.

Slightly astonished, Antonio looked down at his lover, who in return gave him a rare, yet beautiful smile.

“Isn’t it already obvious what you’re to do with me?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve, and Lovino is horny - again. But you can't really blame him, right? After all, it's been months since he last did the do with his quirky boyfriend, Antonio. But as usual - Antonio seems to be oblivious to absolutely everything, no matter how obvious Lovino makes it that he's just desperate for some steamy action in the bedroom. Oh dear.
> 
> \--
> 
> (Light BDSM - handcuffs, striptease, strip dance, mild orgasm denial. Also, Lovino is a cute bitch. But what's new?)

\---

  
  


** _~this chapter takes place a few months after the previous one.~_ **

  
  


\--

  
  


Lovino couldn’t help but think that 2019 had to be one of the fastest years he had ever experienced. One week felt like forever, but at the same time, his first day of university - in January, during the spring semester - had felt like it was just yesterday.

And now it was already Christmas.

_ Dammit. _

  
  


It wasn’t that he hated Christmas or anything - but it just made him feel like more and more time was passing - way too quickly. The feeling of it already being close to the end of the year. It was too much.

But ever since he started living alone in his apartment, he never really cared about Christmas anymore. It wasn’t like it was anything special, really. He just felt like some old man, spending the holidays alone.

But this year was going to be different, he told himself. Because Antonio’s back. 

And so Lovino had decided to lift his spirits up a little this year, for a change. He glanced down at the expensive bottle of wine he had bought (or rather, the expensive bottle of wine  _ Francis  _ had bought. Lovino wasn’t anywhere close to 21. Not that he cared, of course.)

Lovino blushed, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He was going to wear a dress, but ended up wearing a suit instead - after being told by Alfred that the Christmas party was going to be held at Liz’s place - and the girls were coming, too. Regardless of the fact that he was gay, he had to be ready to impress  _ everyone  _ \- and that meant the girls, too.

His brother peeped into the room, narrowing his eyes. “You look nice. What’s with the suit? It’s a Christmas party, not prom.”

“Go away,” Lovino snorted, “or I’m blocking you from Facebook.”

“You don’t have to wear it, though,” Feliciano insisted, a quirky grin spreading across his face. “Just be yourself.”

Lovino shook his head. “No, I-”

“Antonio has a thing for dresses, doesn’t he?” Feli teased. “It’s your first Christmas with him as a serious couple. Don’t you want to-”

“Eww, you dirty  _ slut _ ,” Lovino gasped. “No, I want  _ hugs _ .”

“...Really?”

“ _ No _ , you dumbass! Of  _ course  _ I want to have sex with him tonight!” Lovino buried his face into a pillow, letting out a long sigh of exasperation. 

Feliciano raised his eyebrows. “Have you guys even...done it yet?”

“Yeah,” Lovino said. “A few months ago. And then that was it.”

“Wow…” Feliciano mumbled. “I mean, I’m not judging, ahaha! I just...I regularly...umm…”

“I get it,” he snorted. “You have regular sex with that bastard. But I just...I want to, but I don’t know how to tell him. I never know when he’s aroused, either.”

“You...don’t?”

  
Lovino stood up, and glared at Feliciano. “Of course not. Anyway, I probably should go already-”

“What’re you wearing?” Liz opened the door, and looked Lovino up and down. “Go wear a dress or something. I don’t know why you’re dressing so formally.”

\--

Lovino toyed with the white laced hem of his dress, glancing back at Antonio every now and then. The guests were already beginning to arrive to the party - and it was already 8:00 PM.

He smirked to himself. It wouldn’t be long before the guests would go crazy over the alcohol, karaoke, and movies. Liz’s house was a fucking mansion, after all. Then he could find time to... _ arouse _ Antonio.

The sound of Alfred’s obnoxious yelling filled the room - and that was when Lovino knew. The party was starting - for real this time.

\--

** _“TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, SOMETHING I DON’T KNOWWWWWWW”_ **

_ Clarisse is so fucking loud _ , Lovino thought to himself. And so were the other girls, too. He bit his lip, staring at his phone. It was getting late - it had already been 30 minutes since the party started, and nothing had happened.

“Couldn’t they at least sing quieter?” Lovino snorted, glancing up at Antonio. “Shitty taste in songs, too. TikTok songs and all that, dammit.”

“TikTok? What’s a TikTok?” Antonio asked, causing his boyfriend to gape at him in slight awe.

“Oh, honey. No, no, no,  _ no _ . You’ve never heard of TikTok…?”

“Well...I’ve heard of it, but I don’t actually know how it works. Is it like Facebook?”

“Facebook?” Lovino snorted. “C’mon, I’ll record a TikTok with you.”

“W-well…I don’t know…”

“ _ Pleaseeeeeee _ ?” Lovino pouted, clinging onto Antonio’s arm. “Otherwise we could do  _ something _ else together…” He gave a little smirk, and Antonio stared at him blankly, a forced smile on his face.

“...What do you mean by  _ something _ , then?” Antonio asked, making a slightly confused expression.

_ Shit _ , Lovino thought to himself. This was getting more and more awkward by the second. Oh, well. Time for Plan B. “D-do you wanna watch a movie together?” he asked, blushing. “N-not the trashy _ ‘Netflix Original’ _ Christmas movies, dammit. Like...a different movie, just the two of us, in our shared guest room for the night…” 

Antonio’s eyes lit up in delight, and he nodded. “Sure! In bed?”

Lovino’s lips curled up into a smile. Everything was going according to plan. “Yeah.”

\--

“What should we wa-”

_ “Love Actually _ ,” Lovino quickly said. Antonio raised his eyebrows, trying not to laugh.

“You always choose the movies with sex scenes in them, don’t you? Romantic ones, too. Even if it’s Christmas.”

“Well, duh,” he replied, grinning. “I wanna...get in the  _ mood _ , if you know what I mean.” His hand went over to Antonio’s crotch, gently fondling it, ever-so-slightly. Antonio sucked in a breath, seemingly not knowing what to do.

“You’re so funny,” Antonio laughed, kissing him. “You’re like a high school girl or something. Same energy.”

“W-what?” Lovino asked, his face going red. “N-no, I just...wait, really? Am I…?”

“Yeah…”

“...Oh.”

“...Kidding!” Antonio said, hugging Lovino, who puffed his cheeks in slight irritation. “Okay, let’s watch the movie, then-”

Lovino stood up, putting down his phone. “S-sorry. I…”

“Lovi…?”

“I...I’m sorry,” Lovino quickly said, slowly walking away. “That was dumb. So fucking dumb. God, I am such a STUPID  _ SLUT!” _

“Lovino?!” Antonio ran after him, and grabbed his arm. “Baby, what’s wrong? You didn’t do anything wr-”

He stopped in his tracks, and looked down. Obviously, nothing was stopping his incredibly protective boyfriend from nagging him on what was going on. “...”

“Lovino,” Antonio said, trying to steady his breathing, “what happened? What are you hiding?”

“W-we can do something else together,” Lovino stammered. “I...I’m so dumb, I-”

“Calm down,” Antonio sighed. “I’m sorry, I was just kidding around with you. Again.”

“...What?”

“I heard your conversation with Feliciano,” he admitted, looking down at the ground. “I know that you were trying to seduce me. I mean, it was already kind of obvious, but…” Antonio looked up, and put his hands on Lovino’s shoulders. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, darling. I get it. It’s a late night party and all.”

“I’m such a  _ whore _ , though.” Lovino whispered, trying to wipe away his tears. “Being that desperate for-”

“For me to love you like I should’ve been for the past few months?” Antonio asked, smiling. “For me to make sweet love to you tonight? I understand.”

“Wh-”

“I didn’t want to keep you waiting like this, either.” He wrapped his arms around Lovino, and pressed his lips to his, gradually deepening the kiss. Lovino suddenly let out a soft moan, wanting more. 

“Bed,” Lovino breathed, pulling away from the kiss. “Wait on the bed. I’ll be back.” He had something prepared for Antonio, and he wanted it to be a surprise.

“Okay~”

Lovino picked up his bag and walked away, pausing to glance back at his boyfriend. He smiled to himself. Perhaps everything was going according to plan, after all.

\--

“Honey?” Antonio softly called out. “Are you alright?”

The door swung open, and Lovino slowly stepped forward, a smirk on his face. Antonio’s jaw practically dropped - his boyfriend looked absolutely stunning and beautiful, and not to mention - incredibly sexy, too.

Lovino was wearing a short dress, the material was exceedingly thin, outlining his curves and the black lingerie underneath. Resting atop his head was a pair of cat ears sealed onto a headband, and Antonio couldn’t help but notice the garters on Lovino’s thighs, as well as a tail peeking out from underneath the dress. His eyes focused on Lovino’s perky ass, Antonio blushed at the thought of the high possibility of the tail being attached to a certain area. Had Lovino prepared himself before inserting the tail plug, Antonio didn’t know - but he was excited.

Lovino walked towards him, both his curl and the tail bouncing in time with his movements. He stood in front of his boyfriend, who was blushing profusely in excitement. He paused to sit down next to him on the bed, before leaning in, toying with the straps of the dress. “You’re so horny, Antonio...but really, I’m pretty fucking disappointed in you tonight, you know?” He pouted his lip in disapproval, shaking his head. “You knew I was yearning for sexual tension, yet you pretended not to notice it, just to taunt me. Naughty boy.”

Antonio smirked. “If you think you’re topping tonight, I’m sorry to say that you’re wrong, my dear.”

“Topping tonight?” Lovino snorted, moving back. “Who said  _ I  _ was gonna top, dammit? I just wanna punish you, that’s all.” He slid off the bed and stood up again, and lifted the dress slightly. “It’s my turn to tease you, Antonio. You want sex? You’re gonna have to try and get it. You’re my toy tonight.”

Antonio bit his lip in mild frustration, slightly irritated by the boy’s sly grin and sadistic intentions. “And what if I do satisfy you tonight, my dear Lovino?” he asked, chuckling. Lovino scoffed.

“Then we’ll see,” he replied. “ _ Although I do want your cock in my mouth already,”  _ he muttered under his breath. Antonio nearly laughed at the remark, before Lovino glared at him again. 

“So, what - are you going to blindfold me or something?” Antonio asked, giving him a small grin - unsure of what to expect.

Lovino gave him a sweet yet sickly smile. “You’re getting less and less oblivious every time, you know. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna do anything to you. That’s kinda the point, you know.” He wrapped the silk around, blindfolding Antonio.

“God, you’re such a brat, you know?” Antonio laughed, breaking character. Lovino giggled.

“I’m sorry. Ever since I quit my job as a stripper after I began dating you, I’ve just always wanted to do this. Hold on, I’ll be back.”

Again, Antonio wasn’t sure of what exactly to expect. This was Lovino, after all.

The sound of the door opening again made Antonio practically twitch in excitement. Who knew what Lovino had in store for him? Perhaps he was going to touch him in places he wouldn’t expect him to - after all, Antonio was blindfolded. Or maybe he was going to-

“Take it off,” Antonio heard Lovino say. “The blindfold. Take it off.”

Antonio did so, and his eyes widened at the sight before him. Lovino was standing beside a tall metal pole - a strip pole to be exact, and was pressing his chest to it, his face flushed, clearly aroused. “ _ Antoniooooo… _ ”

Had Antonio not thought twice, he would have already scrambled over to Lovino - and he would have kissed him all over, touching him everywhere. But Lovino clearly didn’t want any of that. At least, not now.

“God, I wish I could just touch you and fuck you right here, right now,” Antonio moaned. “I guess my hand will have to do for no-”

“No,” Lovino snapped, walking towards him again, cuffing Antonio’s hands behind his back. “Your hands won’t be good for anything except for clenching your fists as you watch me.” He gave a little laugh, and Antonio groaned, remembering that Lovino wanted to act dominant for once.

“A-actually…” Lovino blushed, looking down. “I...I’ll let you touch me after this...I don’t really want to wait, dammit...:”

That was the Lovino he knew. Impatient and always wanting hugs and kisses. Antonio laughed. “What am I to do with you, my dear?”

“Watch, of course,” Lovi mumbled, his face completely red. He walked over to the pole again, picking up his phone to play a song in the background. He brushed his fingertips across the pole and began to slowly sway his hips back and forth, before hooking one of his legs onto the pole, pushing himself up. He gripped the metal, twirling around, making it seem effortless. Lovino made his way up the pole, before lifting a leg, sliding down to the surface. Antonio managed to get a glimpse of the lingerie he was wearing underneath, and he could feel his cheeks getting hot again. Lovino really was too sexy at times like this. Lovino stood up again, and walked in front of the pole, facing Antonio, who was trying not to drool at the sight, before turning to face the pole again. He gripped it with both hands, parted his legs a bit, and gave a little shake of his ass.

** _***author is awkwardly reading through this piece of shit and wondering what to write next***_ **

And Antonio just lost it right there - he was trying to pry the metal cuffs away from his wrists, but nothing worked, and it pissed him off -  _ so  _ fucking much. “Lovino,” he moaned. “Lovino…”

It wasn’t as if Lovino didn’t hear him. He heard perfectly - loud and clear - he just didn’t want to give Antonio his way. At least - not  _ now _ .

“Babe,” Lovino whispered, walking towards him. He straddled him, positioning his crotch over Antonio’s. “God, you’re so fucking hard…” He slowly moved his hips back and forth, making his boyfriend moan both from pleasure and the frustration of not being able to touch his lover, to pull him into a kiss, to just  _ fuck  _ him already. 

Lovino unzipped the dress from behind, letting it slip down his shoulders, before pulling it over his head. He discarded the article of clothing, and watched Antonio stare at his half-naked body. Of course, with or without the dress - Lovino was drop-dead gorgeous - but tonight, the lingerie was practically the highlight of his body. It really brought out his curves, Antonio thought to himself. Sure, Lovino was bratty, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t adorable, too. 

“W-wasn’t this...a Christmas party…?” Antonio stammered, giving an awkward smile. “Ha...haha…”

“Fuck Christmas,” Lovino snorted. “Even devoted Catholics need their fun sometimes.” He toyed with the straps of the bra, teasing Antonio even further. “You haven’t really said much in the last five minutes,” he said, tracing his fingertips across Antonio’s chest. “Look, you’re still fully dressed, in your suit and all. Why are you even wearing a suit, baby? It’s a party, not a goddamn high school prom.”

“The cuffs,” Antonio moaned. “Lovino…”

Lovino got off his lap and laid down. He slowly slid off the panties, making sure to give Antonio a good view of his perky ass. “Mmmmhhh…” The underwear slid down to his ankles, and he slowly pulled out the tail plug. Lovino let out a loud moan, and dropped the butt plug onto the bed.

He gently pushed a finger into his entrance, wincing at the slight pain.”Fuck.” He started to move his finger at a steady rhythm, and soon the pain melted away, pleasure taking its place. “A-aahahhnnhhnnmm…” Lovino inserted two more, sliding them in and out, gradually speeding up with time. Antonio’s eyes widened - he didn’t expect Lovino to be so bold all of a sudden. Usually in bed, he was always crying or begging for hugs and kisses. But this? This was new, and he liked it.

“A-a-a _ aahhahhhnnn _ ~!! Ah-nnhmmhh… _ nnaah _ !” He finally came, soiling his stomach and thighs with his cum. Lovino took a few seconds to catch his breath and for his cock to reharden, before he moved closer to Antonio again, who had been getting more and more aroused from watching him fuck himself. Lovino couldn’t help but blush - though Antonio was trying to be patient, the look on his face was practically  _ begging  _ for him to be released from the handcuffs.

_ Soon, baby,  _ Lovino thought, kicking the panties off from around his ankles.  _ Soon _ . He removed Antonio’s jacket, folding it neatly before placing it on the small table nearby.  _ Such expensive clothing should be treated with care,  _ he thought to himself. Though Lovino was lazy, he still liked to keep things in a certain order. He removed Antonio’s tie, and began to unbutton his shirt. The scent of his cologne made Lovino blush even more. The familiar scent reminded him of when he and Antonio had reunited by chance at the club he had worked at. He hadn’t recognized him at first, but Antonio was quick to notice that something was definitely familiar - and it certainly wasn’t just a staggering number of coincidences. 

Though Lovino definitely became more beautiful as he grew up, he couldn’t help but think about how between the two of them, it definitely was Antonio who had matured the most in appearance. While Lovino’s body had a more feminine frame, Antonio’s was more developed - and Lovino had never really said much about it, but one thing was for sure - puberty hit Antonio like a  _ truck _ , dammit. 

Lovino placed the shirt and belt beside the jacket, and unzipped Antonio’s pants. Toni lifted his legs, helping to get rid of the pants, nearly kicking Lovino in the process. Horrified, he gasped and squeaked out an apology, but Lovino giggled. Antonio really was a dork, and it was fucking adorable.

Already impatient, Lovino pulled down Antonio’s boxers, and gently brushed his fingertips down his length. “God, you’re so fucking  _ big _ ,” Lovino sighed, moving down to lick Antonio’s dick from bottom to top. “ _ Hmmhnnhhmaahhn _ ...hmm…” He teased the slit with his tongue, before taking the entire head into his mouth. Antonio gasped in pleasure, wanting to entangle his fingers in Lovino’s soft hair, but then remembering that his hands were still bonded by the metal handcuffs. 

Lovino lifted his lips from Antonio’s cock, pausing to grip his hand around it, pumping it up and down. A bead of precum already sat at the tip, and Antonio was already a mess of ragged breaths and moans. Lovino looked up, and glared at him, slightly tightening his grip around his cock. “What makes you think you’re allowed to cum right now, you bastard?” he demanded. “You’ll come when I say you can. Call me a brat, I don’t fucking care.” He released Antonio’s length, and took it into his mouth again. This time, he tried to push it a little deeper down his throat.

One thing that Antonio knew about Lovino was that during sex, he was amazing at giving blowjobs - especially deepthroating. The only problem was that Antonio always couldn’t help but worry about Lovino - because he would choke every now and then. He was too sensitive. Fortunately, he would always get it back up again and continue.

“I...I-I’m coming,” Antonio breathed. “D-don’t force yourself... _ ahh _ ..hahhnnmmhh... _ ah-AHH _ !” His semen splashed across Lovino’s face, and he tried to catch his breaths. “L-Lovino…!!”

“ _ God _ ,” Lovino gasped, wiping the excess cum from around his mouth. “A-Antonio…”

“Oh, no, did I come all over you?!” Antonio stammered, a look of worry coming across his face. “Baby, I’m sorry! I couldn’t hold it in-”

“It’s fine,” Lovino laughed. “I know.” Antonio had already come so much, yet they weren’t even  _ anywhere  _ close to finished. “Hey…” He stopped smiling. “Didn’t I tell you that you couldn’t come unless I said you could?”

“Well...you said it was okay, didn’t you…?”

“Yeah, I said that  _ after  _ you came, though- oh,  _ fuck it.  _ Whatever.” Lovino rolled his eyes, and straddled him again, lining the tip of Antonio’s cock with his entrance. “I think it’s time we did this, don’t you think?”

Antonio could only nod, as Lovino lowered himself down on his cock. Lovino let out a long sigh, as he moved up and down. Antonio watched as Lovino’s curl bounced with his cock as he rode him. Despite the extremely sinful actions he was committing right now, Lovino still looked beautiful. The expression on his face was too much to handle, and Antonio couldn’t take it anymore.

“Lovino,” he moaned. “T-the handcuffs…”

“But I said we’re doing what  _ I  _ want tonight,” Lovino pouted in between unsteady breaths. Antonio shook his head.

“I...I wanna hug you...my darling... _ hahh _ ...mm…”

Lovino didn’t reply - he was too overwhelmed, he was feeling so much all at once - even if it wasn’t the first time they had sex. He reached from behind, snapping the cuffs off from Antonio’s wrists, dropping them to the ground, below the bed. 

In an instant, Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino, roughly thrusting his hips forward - hitting Lovino’s prostate. Lovino screamed in pleasure, begging for Antonio to go faster. Soon, his words became practically unintelligible - and his voice’s pitch raised with every moan. 

“L-Lovino,” Antonio moaned, looking into his lover’s eyes, “you’re so beautiful.  _ Fuck _ , I think about you all the time, no matter where I am, what either of us are doing. I...I…” Tears filled his eyes, and Lovino just about burst into tears right then.

“I love you too…!” Lovino said loudly, hugging him tighter, as Antonio thrust into him deeply, hitting his sweet spot multiple times. “Fuck...ahh- I-I-I  _ love  _ y-you...so,  _ so _ ,  _ fucking  _ muu-aa-A _ HH-AH- _ !” His sentence was cut off, as he came hard, his face buried into Antonio’s neck. Soon after, Antonio also came inside him, and the two held each other tightly, as they each came down from their high.

Antonio pulled out, and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. “Lovino…? Are you alright? Honey, I’m sorry if I was too rou-”

Lovino looked up, and shook his head, tears streaming down his face as he smiled. “You don’t know how happy I am right now, Antonio. The shit you said - all of it. It...it made me really happy, dammit…” He wrapped his arms around Antonio again, gently dragging him down to lie down beside him, in his arms.

“You were so demanding, my darling,” Antonio laughed. “It was adorable.”

“It was the ears, right?” Lovino snorted. “The cat ears turned you on?”

“That and everything else,” Antonio assured him. “You had so much energy in you. Do you know how annoying it was, not being able to touch you - while you aroused me like that?”

“Of course I knew,” he scoffed. “That was the point, idiot.”

“Oh, yes,” Toni laughed. “Oops.”

“Oops indeed,” Lovi giggled, kissing him. “I’m fucking tired, you know. I don’t care that the others are partying downstairs. I don’t care about anything else right now, you know.”

“Even if Feliciano eats all of the pizza? Alfred brought a lot, you know.”

“Yes, even if my brother eats all of the pizza.” He rolled his eyes. “Point is, I get to be with you. I don’t care if we sleep or talk or whatever. You’re the star of the night, you know.”

“...I am?” Antonio asked, the same awkward smile on his face. Lovino frowned.

“You’re...my star...of my night,” Lovino mumbled. “That’s...what I was trying to say.”

“Awww,” Toni gushed. “That’s so cute, Lovi! So, what do you wanna do right now?”

“Watch shitty Christmas movies on Netflix,” Lovino snorted. “We need to rewatch  _ The Christmas Prince  _ again.”

“You’re just gay for the prince guy,” Antonio teased him. Lovino blushed.

“S-shut up, dammit. You know very well that I’m only watching for the storyline. Besides, he isn’t that cute.”

“Oh, is that so?” Antonio asked, grinning.   
Lovino nodded. “That’s right. You’re so much cuter, you know.”

And it was already 4:30 AM in the morning, yet the party was still going strong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy ending is cheesy ending. But this is an early Christmas chapter so HDHAJKHDKS
> 
> (Also kudos to those who have actually read the old smut chapter I wrote on Wattpad. This was actually heavily based off of it - kind of like a rewrite. And I wrote the old one last Christmas, too! And I chose to rewrite it in nOVEMBER. Oops. It was bad. Also, it was from a spamano fic I wrote during my Wattpad days...it was called 'Holiday'. Seriously, don't look for it. It's so fucking long, and it's bAD.)
> 
> anyway bai hope you enjoyed this big gay
> 
> \- Ren


End file.
